


Flesh

by acertaindefenseattorney



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Childhood Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/pseuds/acertaindefenseattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier and sex. Klavier and relationships. Klavier. Post-abuse Klavier fic written at work with bad flu. I make no apologies. At the same time, a thousand apologies. This is self-indulgent as fuck. It's unedited. The prose is substandard. It may be OOC, depending who you are, fan interpretation of Klavier varies so wildly. I had some images to exorcise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

Klavier is 14. Klavier is 14 and Kristoph has him in the conservatory, the one used to entertain his guests, with the blinds drawn, pressed on his belly to the warm tiles, and all Klavier can think of is that rhyme, that rhyme about the spider and the fly his English tutor taught him, _come into my parlour_ , a hazy, half-hysterical litany, guilty, not guilty, guilty, not guilty, guilty.

 

 

*

Klavier Gavin is 25. Miles Edgeworth whispers someone else’s W R I name into his throat and he laughs, voice tripping upward an octave, a single, chiming, purr, eyes on the ceiling. For a while, nowhere. No-one. All flesh. And then Herr Edgeworth, awkward once more, rolling away from him. We can’t keep doing this, if anybody knew, this isn’t who I am, etc, etc, etc. Klavier in the bathroom, trying to hold onto the flesh, the wonder of being _just_ flesh, wrong-named, barely there. Already it is slipping away.

 

 

*

Klavier Gavin is 22. The Gavinners own the fucking world; and the moon, too, Daryan says. Daryan’s hot, taut strength at his back. Daryan’s words. At their peak, at their finest, when Daryan is trembling his hands over his hips and both of their throats are raw, he mutters, ‘fucking love you, Gavin,’ against his ear and Klavier feels the strength go out of him. Laughs. He loves, loves, loves, loves and none of the shitty love songs make sense anymore and all of the good ones do. 

 

 

*

Klavier is 16. Kristoph can’t often get it up. He tries. When he fails, it is Klavier’s fault. Pretty, and useless, he spits, in German, in private. He grasps his hair like so much pretty golden rope and fucks his mouth and never comes. Klavier laughs, eyes on the shifting cream blinds. Eventually he will get bored of trying, Kristoph. Eventually he will sigh, pet his hair, say _that’s enough_ , as though Klavier were a particularly disappointing pet and he supposes in many ways he is exactly that. 

 

 

*

Klavier is 25 with some girl Klavier is 24 with some girl Klavier is 21 with some girl Klavier is 19 with some girl and they all look vaguely alike after a while and when their hair, smelling pomegranate lavender violet apple strawberry palmé coconut brushes against his stomach on the way down he has to close his eyes. Curl his fingers around themselves, fist the sheets, anything so as not to touch. Sometimes he can’t get it up. 

 

 

*

Klavier is 26. He's not been sleeping, and it’s Christmas, and Trucy Wright makes him dance, and his legs go. Klavier is 26 and it’s Christmas and Apollo Justice tells him he’s on fire. He laughs. Like a soul damned, ja? And Apollo doesn’t seem to get the joke. That’s ok. Klavier is 26. Apollo Justice presses a cold cloth to his skin. Wraps his fingers around his wrist. Looks at him. Klavier is 26 and Apollo Justice kisses him.

 

 

  
* 

Klavier is 26. His lips still taste like Apollo’s lips, and it’s Christmas, and he catches Herr Edgeworth’s eye across the room, Miles Edgeworth with his arm around Phoenix Wright, and he knows where he is spending the night tonight, and he laughs, and he laughs, and he laughs. 

Nobody gets this joke, either. 


End file.
